


When Worlds Collide

by alycat, spiders_stars



Series: Between!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Felching, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is more than excited to have an extended weekend with Jared, no family, no interruptions, just them. But arriving home to find a younger version of himself that somehow has the ability to turn into a dog? That officially derails his best laid plains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft burst of early summer air hit Jensen as he pushed the car door open and he grinned, palming his car keys and slipping them into the front pocket of his jeans.

"I will never get used to that." Jared sighed softly, unfolding his tall frame from the passenger seat, gaze sweeping along the neighborhood block. For the middle of a Saturday morning it seemed almost too quiet but Jensen still resisted the urge to cross around the car and tuck close to Jared’s side like he wanted.

Instead he turned his grin to the man and shrugged. "I’m an excellent driver. You just hate riding shotgun, not enough _control_."

"Keep up the cockiness and I might just have to teach you a lesson, you know," Jared muttered softly as he stepped up to Jensen’s side, glancing down at him.

Even if Jensen couldn’t see Jared’s eyes behind his dark aviators, he could feel the fond humor shining there. It was still enough to make Jensen’s heart flutter and he swayed just a little closer. "Well you have all weekend to do that, now, don’t you? It really is nice that my parents trust you to take care of me while they’re out of town. Too bad Harley had to get stuck at the vet’s. I was looking forward to a few days with my boys."

"Baby..." Jared breathed as Jensen’s fingers slipped just under his shirt. His head lifted to scan down the street once more. "It is a miracle we haven’t been caught yet. Don’t worry about Harley, he’ll be good as new by Tuesday."

"As long as all his parts are still in working order." Jensen laughed and spun around, heading up the walk to the front porch.

When his parents had first suggested a long weekend at Jensen’s aunt’s house out of state, it had sounded a little like some form of torture. Jensen had protested, argued how he was sixteen now and should be allowed to stay home on his own. They’d reached a compromise that worked perfectly for Jensen: staying with the always nice and welcoming Mr. Padalecki next door.

If only his parents knew.

"So how are we going to keep ourselves entertained for a whol-" Jensen cut off as he stepped up onto the porch and spotted the boy pushing up from the porch he was sitting on. Only it wasn’t just a boy, it was...

"Jensen?" Jared whispered from just behind him, the shock in his voice as strong as the shock Jensen was currently reeling with. "How is... what-"

It made no sense that this boy was standing before them, a younger version of Jensen - before the growth spurt and the changes of the last couple of years. This boy looked almost exactly like Jensen had when his relationship with Jared just began. Jensen looked up at his lover, watching the shock shifting across his features, then back down at the younger version of himself who was looking up at Jared with confusion.

"Jared?" The boy that was _not_ him gasped, voice sounding on the edge of panic. "What's happening, where am I? Jared, I'm-"

Jensen watched as the younger clone of himself turned his gaze from Jared down to Jensen. Familiar green eyes he knew only from a mirror and pictures of himself grew wide, the boy’s mouth parting in shock before he suddenly... changed. Jensen almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing as the boy’s form shifted, shrank and stretched out, skin morphing into fur, nose stretching out until there was no Jensen clone before him, just a golden retriever sitting in a pile of clothes, with bright green eyes that turned brown with a blink.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Jensen gasped, stumbling back to bump into Jared’s side for the reassuring comfort.

The dog ducked his head down and pushed forward, clearly ready to bolt. Jared reacted before that could happen, scooping down to wrap his arms around the dog who was obviously eager for his escape. The part of Jensen that had spent the last two years being a lover of Jared and his dog Harley flared with heat watching Jared lift the dog up and hold him close against his chest.

"That just happened, right?" Jensen looked from the dog to Jared, praying the heat wouldn’t spread and color his cheeks - one of his tells that would likely cause Jared to tease.

After all, being suddenly attracted to a boy that was basically the younger version of himself - who had just turned into a dog with no real explanation - had to be one of the stranger things Jensen had done lately. And that was saying a lot.

"Jensen. Door." Jared grunted and shifted the squirming dog in his arms.

"Oh. Right." Jensen jerked forward, stooping down to snag the clothes from the porch, and tugged his keys from his pocket, hurriedly flipping to the one Jared had given him for the front door - a fact that still made Jensen’s heart flutter excitedly. "What the fuck is going on?"

"No clue." Jared stepped quickly inside, carrying the golden dog to the couch and setting him down gently.

Shock, or maybe fear, kept the dog on the couch and Jensen shut the front door slowly. His mind was finally starting to absorb what had just happened and he inhaled slowly before crossing the room to stand beside Jared. "Where do you think he came from? He knows you. He knew your name."

"It seemed like he _is_ you. Minus the..." Jared waved toward the dog trembling on the couch. "He looks just like you from two years ago. And he just- how did he- what the fucking _fuck_?"

At Jared’s raised tone the dog flinched and Jensen sighed, shifting to gently sit on the couch. "Shh. Don’t scare him. I’m sure he’s just as confused as we are. Aren’t you, um, Jen?"

Reaching out slowly, Jensen stroked his fingers through the dog’s fur, hoping to soothe the tremors shaking the body beside him. He had no idea what was happening, how it had happened, but the boy was here and there was no changing that.

~~

~~

The world didn't make sense.

Jensen couldn't tear his gaze from the two men looking down at him, or to be more precise, he couldn't look away from the boy that was _him_. Him with some added height, more muscles and a confidence that there was no way Jensen would be able to match, but still was quite clearly him. Just as the other man was Jared, the same hair and the same hard muscled body. And yet...

With each moment Jensen allowed himself to truly look, he could see how very different _this_ Jared was compared to the one that had taken him in, who had been Jensen's friend, family and lover for the last three years. The Jared that Jensen had no idea where he was anymore. But then, Jensen had no idea where _he_ was either, for that matter. He could hear the two people talking but their words didn't connect with him, his own jumbled thoughts overshadowing everything as he tried to understand what was happening.

An hour earlier he had been stretched out on his and Jared's bed, feeling lethargic and content after some afternoon lovemaking that had been enough to turn his legs into Jell-O and his brain to soft edges and warmth. And then he had blinked, only to find himself lying on the hard ground, still dressed in the comfortable clothes he had pulled on but gone was the soft bed and the faint sound of Jared's fingers against the keyboard in the room next door. Jensen didn't know where he was, he just knew that it wasn't home, that it wasn't anywhere he had ever seen before and there was one reason and one only that he hadn't fled: Jared's scent had been all over the place.

Only, it wasn't Jared, it couldn't be.

A low whine filled the room but when with the two men going silent and looking down at him it took a few long moments before Jensen realized that the sound came from him, a terrified sound that he couldn't remember himself making since he and Jared had ran into his father a few months earlier.

The boy that was _him_ moved closer, leaning down to wrap both arms around Jensen, and Jensen could feel himself relaxing as the familiar scent surrounded him, mixed together with Jared's just like his own always was.

"Hey, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. You’re safe here. Are you, um, do you feel okay? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Looking up, Jensen saw Jared, or whoever the man was, huff out something between a sigh and a snort as he looked down to where Jensen was allowing the copy of himself to pat him. "Hungry? Seriously? The dog- kid- he just appeared out of nowhere and you’re worried about whether he wants a sandwich?"

"Oh, I’m sorry, should I be asking him how he managed to clone me two years ago and turn himself into a dog in the process? Look, he’s shaking! We have to try and calm him down before we interrogate him."

Jensen tried to make himself smaller, shying away from the raised voices above him, the hard tone feeling wrong to his sensitive ears and he wondered if the _clones_ would turn on him, be angry at him for being...wherever it was he had landed himself.

"And how do you even know he understands what we're saying? What if he's completely dog-like and all he hears is you yelling at me like I'm the one who magically transported the kid here?"

Despite the urge to run away still very much at the forefront of his mind, Jensen looked up to see Jared pace back and forth next to the coffee table.

"And how do I know that you're not?"

At those words Jensen's ears twitched and he let out a low whine at the same time as Jared froze in place, slowly turning around to face the two of them, eyebrows raised and no hint of the dimples that Jensen knew he had.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you... I know I don't look like _that_ anymore. I'm not all cute and adorable and- I've heard your jokes about me getting older! So how do I know you didn't just figure out some way to make a younger version of me again?"

Jensen stayed absolutely still then, stunned to hear the slightly older version of himself voice the very concerns that had plagued his own mind since his body had started to change. He really wanted, _needed_ , to hear what Jared had to say.

"Jen, baby, you don't honestly think that way, do you? After everything we've been through together? I love you, just as much now as I did when you were younger. And I love watching you grow up, being part of it. Hell, I'm even _excited_ for it. I can't wait until we can experience all of the world together and I can always have you at my side."

A lot of the tension drained out of Jensen when Jared crossed the distance to where clone-Jensen was sitting, kneeling down in front of him and putting one huge hand against the back of the boy's head. It was a surreal moment, seeing someone that was practically himself being kissed by the very man that he had loved for years. Possessiveness and jealousy flared inside Jensen as well as a bone deep longing for _his_ Jared. What started off as a low growl as he watched them kiss, the slick slide of lips and tongue, drifted off into a sad little whimper instead.

"Hey, it's okay, don't be sad. It's- why don't you change back to your um, human form now? We can talk about how you got here. And how to get you back. Do you have your own Jared at your home?"

Jensen stared up at the older version of himself, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and silence the rush of blood in his ears. He knew that he should change, that it was the only way for him to get any kind of answers, and to answer the multitude of questions that the other two must have. Calming his breathing down he focused on where Jensen's hands was still stroking over his fur, a tender touch, and let that ground him until he thought that maybe he could actually manage to shift. He pushed at the other Jensen's hand with his head, not comfortable with going through the shift with someone still touching him.

"Sorry, I'll stop." The other him drew his hand back and slid closer to his Jared, lower lip sliding under his teeth. "Will you please change back? I really promise we won't do anything to hurt you."

It wasn't so much the promise as his own need to be able to speak to the two that made Jensen push himself up on all fours and then let the change ripple through him, limbs stretching out and fur disappearing. In the years since he had come to live with Jared, the change had become easier to control but changing when upset was always tainted with just an edge of pain that made him gasp for breath once back in his human form.

~~

~~

There were only a couple of moments in Jared's life where he truly found himself stuck in a moment of _what the fuck_. Like when Jensen had been just barely fourteen and had turned up on Jared's doorstep only to confess his attraction to dogs. And now this moment, where Jared found himself once more staring at two versions of his lover. One that had moments before been a dog and was now naked, sitting on his couch, looking up with all the wide-eyed wonder and confusion his own Jensen had mostly grown out of.

"Jesus..." Jared whispered when the unexpected flare of heat crawled up his body. Well, it wasn't really _that_ unexpected. Jensen, naked, had always turned him on but _this_ Jensen wasn't his own and the kid looked kind of terrified.

His own Jensen had a flush of color on his freckled cheeks and Jared's brows rose. He almost called his young lover on the look - he knew when the boy was turned on and this was definitely one of those moments - but he didn't think it would soothe any of the fear the younger boy was obviously feeling.

"You're naked," Jensen breathed then his eyes snapped open wide and he looked over at Jared. "I put his clothes over there. We should um- he should wear those. Like. Now."

"Right." Jared forced himself to look away and stand, grabbing the younger boy's clothing and offering it out. "So um, are you hungry or thirsty?"

His Jensen snorted a laugh and Jared rolled his eyes, not all that surprised that his lover would focus on the amusement of the moment to keep from getting stuck on the shock. At this point Jared was just kind of relieved that Harley was at the vet's. How else would they explain it when the dog was eager to claim and this poor kid - who was a dog part of the time, apparently - was the bitch in question.

"My brain cannot handle this," Jared muttered, shaking his head and dropping down to sit beside his Jensen.

Jared tried not to watch as the younger boy hurried to dress but it was impossible _not_ to stare at the familiar pale freckled skin. Even Jensen beside him was squirming, clearing his throat before speaking. "Jen, um, is it okay if I call you Jen? Otherwise this is really going to get confusing. More confusing."

"Only Jared calls me that. I mean... it's... Yeah. Call me Jen."

The boy was so adorably sad it made Jared's heart pang and he almost lunged forward to sweep the boy up in his arms but he didn't think that would go over so well. With _that_ Jensen or his own. Thankfully his lover didn't share the same reservations and in the next moment Jensen had slid over to Jen and tucked his arm around him.

"Okay, Jen, I know you must be really freaked out by all this. Honestly I'm pretty confused myself but you do trust us, right? That we won't hurt you? I mean, you're basically _me_ except the um, dog thing. That's pretty unusual. Have you been doing that long?"

Jared rolled his lips together to keep from smiling and cleared his throat. "Jensen, try not to overwhelm the boy. Jen, would you like some water? Or Mountain Dew? Jensen seems to really enjoy drinking that shit."

"Hey! It's good," Jensen protested then turned a grin to Jen. "What do you say?"

"I'm not..." Jen started but then he swallowed and nodded. "Mountain Dew would be awesome."

"Right. Mountain Dew it is." Jared nodded and stood, heading into the kitchen. He hoped giving the Jensens a chance to talk would help calm the younger boy but he strained his hearing, just to make sure things stayed okay.

"Jen? Do you know um, where you came from? Or uh, I guess how you got here?" When Jared glanced back into the living room Jensen was taking his arm back, trying to give the boy some space.

"Home," Jen mumbled, so low that Jared barely heard it. "Jared was writing and I was...resting... And then I was here. Wherever _here_ is."

Jared frowned as he listened to Jen's sad words, the confusion so clear it was painful. Turning back he watched as Jen scooted just a little closer and Jensen slid his arm over the boy once more. It was good to see them building up some sort of connection at least.

"This is Jared's home. My Jared's at least. So you and Jared are..." Jensen smiled softly and bit his lip. "You're together? Like my Jared and I are?"

"My Jared," Jen said, eyes falling down to his hands in his lap, fingers digging down into the fabric of his jeans. "He saved me... he took me in when... when..."

Jared grabbed two Mountain Dews from the fridge and turned, watching as Jensen hugged him just a little closer. He could see the sadness all over the boy's features and it instantly made him wonder what had happened to Jen _before_.

"I didn't tell him at the start," Jen said, fidgeting and not looking at either of them. "You know, what I am. It's a lot to take in but... it's been three years and he loves both of me."

"Um. Both of you? You mean the... dog thing?" Jensen glanced over at Jared as he sat, his eyes growing wide again before his gaze swung back to Jen still tucked at his side. "So that's something that happens often? The, you turning into a dog thing?"

"Well, yeah," Jen said, looking slightly confused. "I mean, you saw it...it's just... who I am. I've always been able to change but it's harder to control when I'm upset."

Jared felt his jaw drop just as Jensen turned to look at him with a matching expression. He'd somehow thought the dog thing was a bi-product of appearing in their reality or whatever the fuck was going on but to learn Jensen was able to turn into a dog at any point in time? It was almost too much, on top of the already really fucking _crazy_ of today.

"You... can turn into a dog. Whenever you want." Jensen nodded slowly, staring at Jared a moment longer and yeah, Jared definitely knew that look. Swallowing hard, Jared shook his head slightly and Jensen looked over at Jen once more. "Your whole life, huh? That must be... well fuck I'd say cool but I'm sure it wasn't always that. Any chance you turning into a dog somehow um, zapped you here?"

"I've never...zapped...anywhere before," Jen said, looking very confused but still leaning into Jensen's side. "I don't think so? I just wanna get home to Jared. My Jared."

"I understand." Jensen nodded, letting his head drop onto Jared's shoulder as he squeezed Jen comfortingly. "Maybe you'll just zap back? I mean, there can't be _two_ of us living in this world right? And your Jared, he's gotta be looking for you. Right, Jared?"

"It's what I would do." Jared nodded, just a little relieved there weren't two _hims_ running around. He wouldn't be able to handle it as well as Jensen was. "I'm sure your Jared is doing everything in his power to get you back and until then, you'll stay here with us. We'll keep you safe."

"You can stay glued to my side the entire time if you want, I like to cuddle." Jensen grinned, tucking his arm under Jen's legs and half tugging him onto his lap. "Or whatever."

"I can't!" Jen protested, struggling weakly to get away. "What would Jared say if... if..."

"What would he say if you cuddled with yourself? I mean, that's what this is, right? You and me touching and cuddling or anything like that it's really no different from jacking off." Jensen shrugged, sweeping his fingers through Jen's hair easily. "Right, Jared?"

Jared choked on his drink and twisted around. He really didn't need _that_ particular mental image - just the idea of Jensen slipping his hand under Jen's clothing... fuck, it was too much. "Well uh, I guess that's right. You can't really cheat on me with yourself, that's kind of... anyway, yeah, Jen, it doesn't bother me seeing you and Jensen sitting so close. It's um... you know."

"He thinks it's kinda hot," Jensen informed Jen in a mock whisper, a familiar laugh rising up in him.

"Hot?" Jen said, voice rising high as he looked quickly between Jared and Jensen. "I don't... I'm... Thank you?"

Jensen tipped his head back as he laughed, wrapping his arms around Jen to give him a big hug. "Oh I like him, let's keep him."

"For a little while. Until his Jared takes him back." Jared smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his Jensen's temple. This was definitely one of the weirder things that had happened in his life, which was really saying a lot.

~~

~~

"So. Well. Today was interesting." Jensen glanced up at his older lover and smiled, fluffing up the pillow before tossing it back on the bed. "You think he'll be okay in there?"

Jared sighed and tugged his shirt off, tossing it across the room. "You offered to stay with him, or let him stay in here; he said no which means he probably needs his space. I think this is a lot more overwhelming for him then it is for us."

"I know. I tried to behave. I didn't feel you up during the movie like I normally do." Jensen turned to smirk at Jared over his shoulder, sliding his own shirt off and sending it to join Jared's. "I can't believe this. But you want to know what still shocks me the most?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Jared muttered and Jensen could hear the click of his zipper as he unfastened his jeans.

Just thinking about Jen and his... unusual circumstances had heat crawling up Jensen's body and he wet his lips. "A dog. Of all things. He turns into a _dog_. It's like our worlds have somehow twisted and, he's- he turns into a dog, Jared. Come on."

"You're a little stuck on that, aren't you?" Jared laughed softly and stepped closer, curling his large hands over Jensen's still-slender hips. "I saw your face earlier. It really gets under your skin, huh?"

"He makes a very gorgeous dog," Jensen breathed and let his head fall to the side so Jared's lips could glide over his skin. "And... and think about it. He's in dog form but his mind is still human. You wouldn't have to make sure he stays in place like with Harley. He'd be completely aware of it."

"It's a good thing Harley isn't here, he'd be jealous." Jared whispered against Jensen's ear, sliding his fingers along the top of Jensen's waistband and tucking under his briefs.

"Can't be considered cheating if it's another version of me, right?" A slow grin pulled at Jensen's lips and he twisted under Jared's touch, hands sliding up over the familiar shape and curve of muscles. "You can't honestly say you didn't think about it when you learned the truth. There's the younger me, who can turn into a dog, and then there's me, who just happens to love being stuffed full of doggie dick. How could you not picture it?"

Jared groaned and lifted Jensen in one swift motion, dipping forward to slant their lips together as Jensen instantly wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. "Always so…" Jared gasped into the kiss. "…fucking dirty. You been thinking about his knot in you? Even when he looked all sweet and innocent with his head in your lap?"

Burying his fingers in Jared's hair, Jensen tugged and rolled his hips down hard against Jared's body. "No. Then I was thinking about his little lips wrapped around my cock. Must have been what it was like for you, when I was that size."

Jared stumbled forward and dropped Jensen onto the bed, shoving his jeans off and reaching down to roughly yank Jensen's off a moment later. "Not exactly. This Jen didn't start off our conversation by informing me he thinks about dogs fucking."

"No, that's because he _is_ a dog most of the time." Jensen squirmed back on the bed and spread his legs, watching the twitch of Jared's cock as he openly stared. "I wonder if he fucks his Jared in dog form. Or if his Jared fucks him when he is a dog. You're pretty kinky, I bet you'd be into all that."

"Not with him." Jared slid his hands up Jensen's legs as he crawled forward, dipping down to place soft kisses along his skin. "Now if you ever start randomly turning into a dog, we'll discuss it."

"But you'd like to see him fuck me, wouldn't you?" As Jared's hands spread Jensen's legs even wider and inched his touch forward, all the air rushed from Jensen's body. He moaned and rolled his body up, savoring the feel of Jared's finger first sliding into him like he always did. "Tell me."

Jared moaned and grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedspread, adding more to his fingers to ease the way of a second sliding up. "Jesus, of course I would. All that golden fur, stretched over your body, his hips fucking hard down into you. I want to watch his knot slide into your body and hear just how much it makes you scream."

When Jared's fingers rolled up over his prostate Jensen nearly did exactly that. But he managed to bite it off by arching up, sinking his teeth into Jared's shoulder in a bite hard enough to cause his lover to groan once more. Then Jensen's eyes opened and he found himself staring at... himself. The younger him, watching with wide eyes and flushed cheeks and Jensen slowly smiled and dropped back.

"You love hearing me scream when I'm knotted," Jensen murmured, keeping his voice loud enough for Jen to hear. "And what would you do? While Jen fucked me and tied off? Would you fuck my mouth so you could keep watching?"

"God, yes, I know how much you love being in the middle." Jared laughed richly and twisted his two fingers up in Jensen. "Wouldn't mind seeing the two of you fool around a little before Jen turned into a dog, though, before he had his way with you."

Jensen shifted enough to the side to meet Jen's darkening gaze and smiled. "Yeah, I really wouldn't mind that, either.

~~

~~

When sleep had eluded Jen and he finally gave up on staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, he had not been expecting the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Jensen's too-familiar eyes were locked with his but it was the first time Jen saw what he looked like when arousal made his skin flush pink. The other him licked his lips, a challenge in his eyes as the words kept on falling from his lips and his body rolled down on to push himself down on Jared's fingers.

Jen couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes drift over Jared's bare back, caressing strong muscles and gliding down over the swell of his ass. The difference in size between the two on the bed was enough to take Jen's breath away and make his already-hard cock twitch against the soft material of his boxer briefs.

That was what he and Jared, his Jared, must look like, but even more extreme since _this_ Jensen had a few inches on him. He didn't know how many minutes he stood there, watching, before Jensen's words really penetrated the fog of arousal and confusion. A soft exhale, almost a sigh, left his lips when he realized that Jensen was talking about the two of them, touching and then... then...

"I keep thinking about his gorgeous golden fur brushing all over my skin." Jensen kept their gazes locked as he spoke, his tongue running over his swollen lips. "And his knot swelling up inside me, stretching me out as he fills me up with his come. And then you know what you both can do?"

"Fuck, baby, you are driving me crazy. What can we do?"

Jensen pushed up to rest his lips against Jared's ear, keeping his dark gaze fixed on Jen across the room. "Once he unties and pulls out, you two can take turns licking all the come back out of me."

At hearing those filthy words fall from his doppelganger's lips, Jen couldn't hold back a moan that was loud enough for Jared to hear it, even with the dirty words sounding too loud in the big, silent house.

"What the- oh. Fuck. Jen, I um, we... shit, have you been standing there long?"

The man was shifting around on the bed, angling himself to cover up most of the other boy's body and for a moment Jen felt like laughing; it wasn't like there was anything he hadn't seen before, after all. Jared looked so shocked that Jen didn't really know what to say and for a long moment he just stood there, staring at the two on the bed and with one of his own hands covering the place where his hard dick was tenting his underwear in a way that was more than obvious.

"Long...enough..." he admitted when the silence stretched out too long. "Are you really... do you... How do you know about knots?"

It was not the question he had meant to ask, but it was one he craved an answer to.

"Well, I guess talking about knots was kind of the thing that got Jared and I together." Jensen laughed softly and climbed off the bed from behind Jared, walking across the room to him with surprising confidence considering how naked and obviously turned on he was. "See, when I was just about your age, I found myself... attracted to dogs. And guys. And I spoke to Jared about it. After a while he bought a dog for us, named Harley. So I kind of have two lovers. I lost my virginity to a dog knot."

Jen swallowed thickly, looking down to where the older him was stroking up over his arm. He couldn't deny how _good_ the touch felt, but his mind was mostly frozen on what Jensen had just admitted to. Maybe it was just the way things were supposed to be, no matter what reality, what alternate dimension he landed himself in, it seemed that Jen would always have a somewhat weird relationship with dogs. Somewhere deep inside a voice was trying to tell him that it shouldn't be hot, that it was wrong on so many levels, but that voice was quickly drowned out by the pure arousal coursing through him.

"Jesus," Jen mumbled, lifting one hand to tangle his fingers with the other boy's. "This is so messed up."

"I used to think so, too. But Jared..." Jensen looked over his shoulder to grin at his Jared on the bed then turned back and shrugged. "He helped me see how it could be okay and he just loves seeing me knotted. Have you ever knotted someone, Jen? Does your Jared ever let you claim him like that?"

Those words made a mental image flash in Jen's mind, something that he had never allowed himself to really think about, except for a few times when Jared had already fallen asleep, leaving Jen alone with his thoughts.

"No," Jen whispered, glancing over to Jared. "I've never...topped..."

His mouth felt dry, and he was all too aware of the heat of Jensen's body against his where they were standing, close enough to share breaths. Looking up slightly he met the too-familiar green eyes, and he knew his own face well enough to be able to read the _want_ on the other boy's face. He wondered if that look was mirrored on his own face because there was no denying the curiosity as well as the arousal that soared high within him.

"Just like... jerking off, right?" he asked, not taking his gaze from the other boy's.

A slow grin pulled at the older boy's familiar lips and he nodded as his fingers slid around the back of Jen's neck. "Just like jerking off."

Jared had often mumbled praise about Jen's lips and for the first time he understood why. The first brush of lips against his pulled a low moan out of him and he didn't really think before he swayed forward, hands landing on slender hips at the same time as the other boy's grip on him turned firmer. Jensen's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him into the kiss at the same time as they both parted their lips, deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jared had turned and spotted Jen there watching, he was prepared for some sort of freak out from the kid - especially considering just how dirty Jensen's words had been. Really the last thing he expected was Jen actually going along with Jensen's crazy little ideas. But now he was sucking in a quick breath and sliding off the bed, watching as Jensen pulled the younger version of himself even closer and drew back enough for Jared to see the brush of their tongues.

"Jesus fuck," Jared murmured, palming along his cock to ease some of the ache as he watched Jensen's hands slip under the boy's clothing and push the fabric up.

So much of him was tempted to reach out for the boys, to help Jensen pull the clothing off his young clone but this was already going so well. He didn't want to scare the boy off or risk the possibility of his own Jensen being upset. Plus, the very idea of touching someone other than _his_ Jensen - no matter how alike they might look - was too strange and made his chest feel all tight.

"Undress him, baby," Jared breathed and sat back on the bed, angled so he could see the part of the boys lips as Jensen pulled Jen's shirt off. "God, the way you two look together, so fucking hot."

Jensen twisted to look over his shoulder at Jared and the smirk on his face had something fond curling in Jared's chest. Beyond him, Jared watched Jen sway forward softly and the flush of color on his cheeks crawled down his neck and over his shoulders. When Jensen turned back to Jen, Jared could see his lover's fingers dip just under the boy's waistline. "My Jared loves watching me like this, like when I spread my legs for Harley and let him make me his bitch. Can you tell? How hot it makes him?"

"God..." Jen moaned, lips pressed against Jensen's neck and his hips rolling forward, searching more friction. "I like...to hear his voice...telling us what to... it's so hot..."

"Me, too. Always twists me up on the inside when he orders me around." Jensen looped his arm around Jen's waist and turned them so Jared now had a perfect view of his lover's fingers disappearing beneath the back of the boy's underwear. Jared's gaze lingered over the exposed flesh of the boy's ass then drifted back up to Jensen's familiar lust-dark eyes. "I especially like how turned on it gets him when I follow his orders. There's really nothing I love more than getting him all hot and bothered."

Jared could hear all the other things Jensen wasn't saying, the reassurance, the question just underlying his lover's words. A smile played across his lips and he sat back, stroking slowly over his cock and dipping his head in a nod. "You definitely get far too much pleasure out of working me over."

Jensen's grin grew then he shoved Jen's clothes down, letting them pool at the boy's feet and caressing over the flesh. "I bet he can't wait to see your knot in me Jen, to watch you make me your bitch, too." Jensen spoke against Jen's ear, backing him up slowly and pushing him down onto the bed beside Jen. "Stay right there a second."

In the next moment Jensen stepped up between Jared's legs and Jared instantly curled his fingers over his lover's hips, drawing him in to brush their lips together in a kiss that rapidly deepened. He could feel the brush of Jensen's fingers over his heart, the gesture familiar and reassuring. Jared moaned and parted his lips even wider, claiming the inside of Jensen's mouth with deep sweeps of his tongue.

When Jensen pulled back they were both panting softly and Jensen grinned at him and leaned forward to whisper against his ear. "I love you."

Jared's heart fluttered as he smiled and slid his hand down Jensen's backside, squeezing softly. "I love you, too. Now get up on the bed and spread 'em."

Jensen laughed and moved over to Jen once more, caressing the wide-eyed boy's flushed cheeks. "Think you can handle stretching me open? You should practice for the next time you top, anyway."

For a moment he almost expected Jen to pull away, for them to have pushed him too far, but instead the boy's eyes darkened with lust. Jared could tell that Jen's base instincts were slowly over-ruling his brain, and he longed for more of that, for Jen to give in to it.

"I can do that," Jen said, voice slightly shaky as his hand drifted down to stroke over Jensen's hard dick before sliding in between his legs. "Just tell me if I do something wrong, I've never done this before."

"But you know what it feels like when your Jared does it to you. I trust you." The way Jensen's body responded to the touch of Jen's small fingers was familiar and Jared struggled with the conflicting waves of lust and the strange jealousy at seeing someone else touch _his_ lover.

Jared shifted around on the bed, watching and listening intently as Jensen soothingly talked Jen through sliding two fingers inside him. The boy's touches were gentle, slow, until Jensen full out begged and pleaded for more and Jared rolled his lips around a smile. That was very much his lover, always begging for more.

"You're doing such a good job," Jared murmured softly just for Jen when Jensen was caught up on a moan. The boy's eyes lifted to him, so dark they had almost lost all of their green and Jared found himself oddly reassured by the boy's clear arousal. This meant something more to both his lover and Jen and Jared almost felt like it was destined to happen.

"He's driving me crazy," Jensen gasped out and twisted until he could see Jared, his features desperate and needy like they always got when he was close. "Need more."

"Okay, baby, we got you." Jared shifted closer to Jen kneeling between Jensen's spread legs. "Jen? Pull your fingers out now, let me keep stretching and I'll make sure he's all slick for you. Can you change into your dog form now?

"Yeah," Jen groaned, pulling away from Jensen's writhing body and looking up at Jared with lust-blown eyes. "Just... I need to know if you’re going to do anything." He bit down on his kiss swollen lower lip before mumbling the last words. "I don't think my Jared would like that."

A wry smile played across Jared's lips and he reached out to gently card his fingers through Jen's hair before drawing back and shaking his head. "No, I don't think he would. And trust me, I'll be plenty busy. My baby loves having his mouth full of cock whenever he's claimed."

As Jen slid back Jared drifted his hands down Jensen's flushed body, slipping three fingers easily into his lover's tight hole. Instantly the muscles clenched around his fingers, Jensen rocking shamelessly back and moaning. Jared dipped down to press a soft kiss to the fleshy mound of his lover's perfect ass before he sat back, tugging Jensen with him.

"Oh, god," Jensen groaned and let his head fall to Jared's shoulder, gaze settling on Jen watching them on the other side of the bed. "Jen, c'mere, one last kiss before you turn."

"I've never done this before," Jen said and moved closer to where Jensen was waiting for him. "I mean...knotting. God, I wanna knot you so badly."

Jared wasn't all that surprised when Jensen moaned and squirmed, tugging Jen close and crushing their lips hard together. Having Jensen squirming on his lap as they kissed was a little maddening and Jared moaned, rocking his own aching cock up against the boy's ass just for some friction.

"Don't make him wait any longer, baby," Jared murmured against Jensen's ear, gripping the boy's hips and pushing him up onto all fours. "I know how badly you _both_ want it."

"So bad I feel like I'm already falling apart." Jensen huffed and twisted back, grinning at Jen. Or well, the place Jen was once sitting - he was in his dog form now, inching closer, his tongue dragging across his lips in anticipation. "Come on, Jen, come and claim me."

Jen moved forward and Jared slid to the side, watching as the dog leaped up to mount his lover. Like it always did, seeing Jensen claimed like this made his heart lurch with desire, his gut twisting with the swirl of dirty-wrong and so fucking hot. Almost instantly Jen began to move his hips, working forward to bury himself in Jensen's slick hole, and Jared forced himself not to reach out and help line the doggie dick up in place.

He'd done it with Harley a million times without hesitation but he didn't think Jen would like being touched in such a way. Before he could worry much more about Jensen being hurt or something worse, his lover was groaning in such a way that Jared knew Jen had buried his cock completely up in him. The boy had never fucked someone in his dog form before and he froze for a moment, clearly adjusting to the new sensations.

Then his hips exploded into movement, rutting in the way only a dog could, and Jared's breath caught in his throat. There was a steady flush crawling down Jensen's back, his skin already coated with a sheen of sweat. He knew his lover was worked up already, from Jared fingering him, then the moments with Jen, and everything in between.

"So fucking hot," Jared groaned and stroked quick along his cock, almost desperate to ease the ache growing in the pit of his stomach. He dragged his fingers up Jensen's side as he crawled up the mattress, dragging a line of pre-come across Jensen's cheek and smearing over his lips. "How's it feel, baby?"

"Fucking incredible," Jensen gasped out, tilting his gaze up enough to smirk at Jared before his body was rolling back, meeting each of Jen's sharp quick thrusts forward. "Can't wait for his knot, I know it's coming. Can't wait for him to fill me up."

Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's hair and tugged up, sinking his teeth down into his lower lip. He loved the flush that crawled across Jensen's cheeks, loved how it seemed to darken his freckles and made his skin shine. Jensen's lips were plump and full, a deep red, and Jared groaned as he gave in to the urge to slide his cock just inches into the heat of the boy's mouth.

His gaze lifted and met Jen's and Jared was pretty sure if the boy could speak he'd agree with Jensen about just how incredible this felt. Jensen was panting around his cock, rolling his hips back constantly, and a moment later his deep moan vibrated around Jared's cock. He thought maybe Jen's knot was beginning to swell; he knew just how out of control it seemed to make his lover whenever he was knotted.

~~

~~

The first thrust into perfect, slick heat was unlike anything else Jen had ever experienced before and he froze in place, trying to calm his breathing down as he got used to the new sensation of being _inside_ someone. He couldn't really believe that someone would let him do that, to take his dick even when he was in his dog form, but there was no doubt that Jensen liked it.

Liked might have been an understatement considering the almost desperate sounds that came from the boy beneath him and the way he pushed back against Jen's cock. There was no way he could stay still for long, he _needed_ more and allowing his animal instincts to take over was really the only option.

Just listening to Jared and Jensen talking made everything so much better, fueling the fire inside him and narrowing his world down to the sweet friction of his cock moving deep inside Jensen's tight ass. He was moving much faster than he would ever have been able as a human and something about that just pushed the wrongness of everything even higher, made it that much better. It wasn't until he felt his knot push against the tight rim that he realized all what it was _really_ about and without thinking about it he changed his movement, rabbit-fast thrusts changing into a grinding motion that made his knot push against Jensen's ass until he felt the muscle give enough for him to slip inside.

"Jesus, Jen, make sure you knot him real good. The way his mouth tightens around me whenever he gets claimed like this, god it's so fucking good. You're killing us both."

Hearing those words was enough for Jen to growl deep in his throat as he fucked into tight heat with ragged, short thrusts. Watching Jared arch his back, pushing the thick length of his cock deep into Jensen's mouth, was so hot he thought he might explode. It wasn't something he thought about doing, but when he felt his dick pulse out hot spurts of come deep inside Jensen, the boy's ass practically milking his knot for more, he leaned forward and closed his teeth around Jensen's neck. The grip wasn't hard enough to hurt, just a possessive gesture that his brain demanded of him, a desperate need to claim the bitch beneath him.

What he hadn't expected was for Jensen to go absolutely still beneath him for a moment before he clenched down impossibly hard around him. Having Jensen coming, ass clenching down on his knot, was so hot that Jen knew he would have the memory burned into his brain for the rest of his life. He felt the boy tremble beneath him, a keening noise muffled by Jared's cock lodged deep in his throat and he pushed forward once more, knowing his knot must be pushing right against Jensen's prostate.

The scent in the room was heavy, pure sex, and it turned even better with Jensen's release as he came down onto the sheet beneath him, body trembling with what must be both pleasure and the strain of keeping up while being fucked from both ends. Before he met this older version of himself, Jen hadn't really thought about himself as _that_ kinky, but with how hard the both of them got off on it, he might have to revise his thoughts about himself.

"Oh fucking _hell_. Love when you come untouched like that, baby, just for Jen's knot filling you up, completely claiming you. Close, baby, ready to swallow me down? Fill you up on both ends like you really love?"

The moan that reverberated through Jensen seemed to be answer enough and Jared came with a deep groan, thrusting deep in between the boy's lips before he pulled back and painted Jensen's nose and cheeks with white. Had he been in his human form, Jen would have moaned at the sight in front of him, but as it was all he could do was slowly release his grip on the boy's neck and let his tongue soothe the dents left behind by his teeth.

~~

~~

Jensen was resting on Jared's lap like he did so often while he was tied off with Harley. Only this time it was Jen who was knotted in him and Jensen felt like his body was still trembling. Knowing it was the younger version of himself buried deep within him, filling him up, was enough to make Jensen feel like he was losing his mind.

As Jared's fingers stroked soothingly through his hair and Jen's tongue glided over his back, Jensen let out a breathy sigh. He had no idea how long had passed since the rush of his release but the ache of his body suggested it was almost time for Jen to unknot and pull away. This ache was familiar and Jensen smiled.

"Have you fallen asleep?" Jared asked quietly and Jensen could hear the smile around his words. 

"Nope. Just in my happy, thoroughly- fucked little place." Jensen turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jared's thigh.

He was about to say something more but just then Jen shifted and popped free and any words were drowned out by Jensen's soft groan. Jared and Jen must have exchanged some silent communication or something because they both moved at the same time, Jared pulling out from under Jensen's head and Jen moving forward.

Jen's tongue lapped along his face and Jensen closed his eyes, allowing the boy in dog form to clean all of Jared's cool come from his cheeks. That alone would have been enough to work him over once more but then he could feel the steady stroke of Jared's tongue over his puffy, sore hole and Jensen moaned.

"Oh, god," Jensen gasped out, rocking back against Jared's tongue then forward into Jen's. "Y'all are gonna kill me all over again. I can't... fuck."

"Shh, you're just fine, we've got you, remember?" Jared murmured and though he meant to be soothing, the heat of his breath blowing across Jensen's sensitive flesh was just as crazy-making as the return of his tongue.

Once Jensen's face was clean Jen was in movement again and Jensen twisted around to watch as Jared moved back and allowed Jen to step up between his legs. Jen's tongue was longer, stronger, and almost instantly slid up into Jensen to gather all the come buried up in him. Jensen groaned and dropped his head down between his arms, riding out the surprising waves of pleasure. The idea of Jen cleaning his own come from inside Jensen was almost too much to handle.

"Oh, my god," Jensen moaned and squirmed, only pausing when Jen's tongue drew back. When he twisted back to see what was happening it was to find Jen back in his human form, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark. Jensen spun quickly and reached out, pulling Jen close and kissing him hard and rough, his tongue sliding out to taste all the come he'd lapped up.

"Fuck, that never gets old to watch." Jared was close by and moments later Jensen felt the sweep of his large hand over Jensen's cock.

It only took a few strokes of Jared's hand and Jen moaning and clutching his arms as Jensen sucked on his tongue before Jensen was hitting the edge. He came all over his younger clone's body, pulling back from the kiss to suck in quick breaths, more than a little relieved that Jared was instantly there to support his weight.

"Fuck," Jen mumbled, voice thick with arousal as he looked down on the come on his body. "That's...so much hotter than I ever...."

Jensen wearily blinked his eyes open and watched as Jen swirled his fingers through the come painting his chest then lifted them to his mouth to suck off. A loud groan rose up through Jensen and he slumped heavily back against Jared. "Dude, you're too fucking hot. Was I really this damn kinky and unaware of it?"

"Yes," Jared said without hesitation with a deep laugh, twisting back to lay Jensen on the bed and stand. "I'll get a rag to clean you both up. Jen, you're more than welcome to sleep in here if you want."

Jensen watched his lover head out of the room then turned his gaze back to Jen, patting the place beside him on the bed. "Come here. I happen to know just how much you like being cuddled afterward."

The adorable little shy smile on Jen's face was enough to make Jensen's heart warm and he really hoped the boy was feeling as great as he was. He knew just how easy it was to get lost in the pleasure and then be a little overwhelmed when the moment passed. But Jen twisted around to lie beside him and Jensen slid his arms around the boy to pull him close.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Jensen asked quietly, sliding his fingers comfortingly through Jen's hair like Jared did with him all the time.

"Good?" Jen asked, pulling back enough to look at Jensen with wide eyes. "No, that was _beyond_ good. I didn't know it could feel like that. Thank you."

Jensen grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips. "No, thank _you_. I like to shake things up with Jared and me, so he can't get bored of me, you know?"

"Bite your tongue, you know that will never happen," Jared laughed as he walked back into the room, instantly dragging the wet rag down Jensen's body to clean him up. Once he'd finished he paused and looked at Jen. "You probably want Jensen to clean you up, huh? Feels a little strange not to automatically take care of you."

To Jensen's surprise, Jen looked down at the cloth in Jared's hand and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. "I want you to do it."

"Oh. Well. Okay then." Jared nodded and glanced Jensen's way long enough to watch Jensen smiling softly.

There was a strange tightening in his chest but Jensen was actually pleased to see the peace on Jen's face as Jared cleaned him off. He understood what Jen was feeling, being so overwhelmed by something so good and needing that warm comforting touch to ground him. A minute or so later Jared pulled back and stood, tugging the blankets out from under them and tucking them beneath the quilt.

Jared flicked the light off as he left the room for the bathroom once more and Jensen twisted Jen's body around until he was spooning up against the smaller boy's back. "I think when you go back to your world, with your Jared, you should tell him everything that happened here tonight. Just keep giving all the little details, it'll drive him absolutely crazy."

"You really think he'd..." Jen started, pushing himself closer to Jensen. "You think he'd like that? To hear about this?"

"Yes, without a doubt. I think it would drive him crazy." Jensen looped his arm around Jen's middle, tracing fingers along the boy's flat stomach. "And maybe you should tell him just what it felt like to knot me, to fuck me in your dog form. Maybe... he'll want to try it, too. Would you like to fuck your Jared in your dog form?"

"God, yes!" Jen gasped, a shiver running through his body. "But what if I tell him and he doesn't want to? If he thinks it's dirty?"

"He won't," Jared spoke up from the darkness and Jen started for just a moment before Jensen squeezed him just a little tighter. "Sorry, wasn't trying to spy but well... can't help listening when Jensen gets going on one of his ideas."

Jensen grinned, settling back against Jared as his lover slid up against him under the covers. It made his heart swell, being in the middle of these two people who had already given him such pleasure and Jensen closed his eyes when Jared kissed his neck. "Jay, tell him more."

"Well, he already knows you're a dog sometimes, right, Jen? And I'm assuming maybe he's already even done things with you while you were a dog. Right?" Jared pressed a smile against Jensen's shoulder and Jensen could feel him reach out to squeeze Jen's arm softly. "Maybe you've licked him off? Or uh, has he fucked you in dog form? Cause god, I could see how I- he, would think that's fucking hot."

"We've done...things," Jen mumbled into the darkness. "But never that. Not...yet..."

"It will happen," Jared said easily, sliding his hand down Jensen's side. "Just take it from me Jen, if he loves you like I love my Jensen, he will do anything for you. And he's going to find the idea of being claimed by you so hot he won't say no."

Jensen groaned and dropped his head to Jen's shoulder, trying not to squirm too much. "Okay, you two have to stop talking. I just came twice, I so cannot go again. Just, Jen, keep what we said in mind. Especially if you want it so much. And now we sleep."

"Yes, sleep. Love you, baby," Jared murmured against Jensen's ear and Jensen grinned in response.

He could feel the heat of Jen settling back against him, growing heavier as the boy began to drift off and just before Jensen was about to pass out as well he could hear a mumbled and soft, "Thank you."

Which was probably what sparked Jensen into his dreams. He was living in Jared's house, only Jen was there too and there was another Jared - Jen's Jared, he would guess. They were living some type of happily ever after, sharing constant kisses and words of love and Jensen felt like he truly belonged, more than he ever had before. It was absolutely perfect.

Jensen was fairly sure he'd never slept so soundlessly, not moving from his place tucked between Jared and Jen. Before he'd even completely woken the next morning he considered what they might do to pass the day - and if he could sneak off with Jared into the shower alone. Not that he didn't love having Jen around, it was kind of amazing really, but he sort of wanted Jared's hands all over him.

As Jensen woke even further though he realized there was no small body in his arms. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, feeling the cold bed sheets in front of him then pursing his lips in a frown. When he turned to face Jared his older lover was already awake, smiling softly down at him.

"He's gone back home," Jared answered Jensen's silent question, brushing hair back from Jensen's forehead. "I'm sure his Jared is relieved to have him back."

Jensen smiled and nodded, laying his hands on Jared's chest. "I'm sure he is. But I think I'll miss him. Is that weird?"

"Maybe a little." Jared laughed softly and leaned in, capturing Jensen's lips in a slow kiss. "At least you still have me? And Harley?"

"There's no _at least_ about that. I'll never forget last night but I wouldn't have wanted him to stay here forever. I'm selfish and like being the center of your attention. I'm sure he feels the same about his Jared." Jensen rolled them both, sliding over onto Jared's body and grinning down at him. "Wanna work out the last of your jealousy from last night?"

Jared growled softly and rolled them both again, pinning Jensen down to the bed and smirking down at him. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as the other Jared is going to fuck Jen once he hears just what we got up to last night."

Jensen grinned at the promise in Jared's words, hoping that was exactly what would happen to Jen, wherever he was now.

~~

~~

"Jensen! Jesus fucking Christ. I thought I'd... _fuck_!"

Blinking in confusion, Jensen looked around the room. A room that was not the one he had fallen asleep in, but a room that felt more familiar than his own face in the mirror. He still wasn't fully awake, but then one piece of his surroundings snapped into place and pushed him to full awareness within a second.

"Jared!"

 _His_ Jared. Not the other Jared that was so close but yet not right, didn't smell the way this Jared did, didn't look at him with so much love it made Jensen's chest ache. Before he could even think his actions through he scrambled across the familiar bed and wrapped himself around the man, as close as humanly possible.

"You're back," Jared mumbled against his hair, lips brushing and the warmth of his breath sent a shiver down Jensen's spine. "Fucking hell, are you okay?"

Jared tried to push him back enough to look at him but Jensen would not have it, he was back where he belonged, with Jared's arms around him and there was no way he would let go of that for the foreseeable future.

"Yeah, m’good," he whispered, clinging to Jared. "I'm... how long was I gone?"

"Twelve hours," Jared answered in a thick voice. "God, I thought that he'd..."

The rest of what Jared had been about to say was swallowed back and Jensen tensed where he was nuzzled close to Jared. After years spent together he knew his lover enough to realize that Jared _knew_ something even though it clearly wasn't something he wanted to share with Jensen. He could only think of one thing, one person, that would ignite that need to protect within the man.

"My...father?" Jensen asked, so low that it barely was audible.

He could feel Jared tense up for a second but then he pulled Jensen even closer, stroking soothing circles over his back.

"He couldn't pronounce the words," Jared answered. "The spell...it should have been permanent but if said wrong it's just... but it was bad enough."

In that moment Jensen realized how worried _Jared_ must have been during his absence. At least Jensen had been with the older version of himself and that other Jared; he had been safe. But Jared hadn't known that. Pulling back slightly Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's, needing to reassure himself and Jared both that it was real, that he really was there.

"Can he do it again?" he breathed against Jared's lips.

"No. Never," Jared promised. "You're with me again and you're not going anywhere!"

Possessiveness laced every word and Jared sounded so sure in his statement that Jensen couldn't do more than trust him, letting himself melt into the kiss until he was gasping for air. It wasn't until then that he realized that he was as naked as he had been, falling asleep in the other Jensen's arms. Jared, however, was clothed in sweatpants that Jensen needed him to get rid of, he wanted Jared's skin on his, needed to be claimed the same way he had...

"Jensen, where were you?" Jared asked, voice cutting through Jensen's thoughts.

And wasn't that the million dollar question? Jensen had no idea how to answer it all, how to make Jared believe him. Once more burying his head against Jared's neck, he started talking, telling him about the other _them_ and to his surprise Jared didn't interrupt him, just held him close. Despite what Jensen and Jared had told him, he didn't dare to mention anything that had happened between the three of them though, he had just gotten his Jared back and he was terrified to do anything that might push the man away.

"Wow. Okay," Jared said when Jensen fell silent after having told Jared that he had fallen asleep in that house, and woken up back in Jared's bed. "That's..."

"Crazy?" Jensen mumbled.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jared said with a chuckle. "But the boy on my lap can turn into a dog, so I think I'm gonna embrace the crazy and just believe you."

Breathing a deep sigh of relief Jensen dared to pull back, only to freeze in place when he met Jared's gaze, because his boyfriend was looking at him knowingly.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said, lifting one big hand to stroke over Jensen's cheek. "C'mon, Jen. You can tell me anything."

Jensen felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, once more aware of his own nakedness as his cock hardening when he thought about what had transpired.

"Jensen, the other Jensen, he... we..."

When Jensen wasn't able to get more words out, Jared shifted them around on the bed, pushing Jensen down on his back to hover above him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips and Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.

"You did something with him," Jared said, a statement and not a question.

"Yes," Jensen whispered. "He... Jay, he...was into...dogs. He liked me, as a dog."

Jared went impossibly still above him, staring down with lips slightly parted and Jensen felt his breath against his open lips.

"God, Jensen," Jared gasped.

"I was...missing you, it didn't feel good to be alone so I went to their bedroom and he was talking..." Jensen went on before he could lose what little bravado he had managed to find. "He was telling his Jared that he wished I would...knot him."

"Damn, baby," Jared moaned, gliding down to press kisses over Jensen's neck. "Tell me more, I wanna know _everything_."

Jensen whimpered, arching up against Jared's lips where they dragged over his skin. Maybe the other version of them had been right. Maybe he had nothing to be scared of.

"God," he breathed out when Jared's teeth closed over his collar bone. "I did it, Jared. I pushed my fingers inside him and...it was so good..."

"I bet it was," Jared said, licking at the sweat gathering at the hollow of Jensen's throat. "I know how much I love feeling you around my fingers, stretching you open for my cock."

Shifting away from Jensen, Jared was reaching for the bedside table and when he pulled back he was holding a half empty bottle of lube in his hand. Just seeing the bottle was enough for Jensen to willingly spread his legs, giving Jared full access.

"Fucking love the way your body just _takes_ it," Jared almost growled, pushing already-slick fingers against Jensen's hole.

"He did as well," Jensen managed to get out. "Moaning so...god...so prettily when I..."

The words died on a sharp cry when Jared suddenly slid two fingers inside him, finding his prostate with practiced ease and for a while, the slide of Jared's fingers was all he could think about.

"I guess you're kinky whatever reality you're in," he heard Jared say. "My perfect little pup, loving to lick me and now you found even more to do. Tell me Jen, how did it feel to fuck him?"

It was hard to gather himself together enough to get words out when Jared kept pushing his fingers into Jensen's body, pulses of pleasure coursing through his body from where they were connected.

"Jay...I... god..." Jensen moaned, pushing himself down further on Jared's fingers.

"Tell me," Jared ordered, moving up to look down at Jensen.

Suddenly Jared's eyes went wide and his fingers inside Jensen stilled.

"The other...me..." Jared said slowly. "Did he..."

"No," Jensen said quickly, seeing Jared relax above him. "I didn't want it, he didn't want it. I belong to you."

Jared crashed their lips together hard at the same time as he slid a third finger inside and Jensen screamed into the kiss, pleasure exploding through him and he thought he would be able to come from just that, Jared's lips on his and the man's fingers deep inside.

"Fucking right, you do," Jared said as he pushed himself up on his knees and slid his fingers out. "Only me, Jen. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna know more about this...you fucking your own damn clone. God, so damn hot, baby."

Jensen stared at Jared, not able to pull his gaze away when the man pushed his sweatpants down enough to free his hard cock, slicking it up with lube until it was shiny with the stuff.

"Tell me," Jared ordered when he lined up. "I wanna hear you tell me while I fuck you."

"Jared," Jensen pleaded, trying to push himself down to get Jared inside.

"No," Jared said and held him still. "Not until you tell me."

The thought alone was hot enough to push a desperate keening out from Jensen and he struggled against Jared's grip before he realized just how futile it was. It was obvious that the only way he would get to feel Jared inside him was to talk.

"It was so good," Jensen breathed out, moaning when Jared started to slowly push inside. "He loved it, loved feeling my fur when I...Jesus....when I...claimed him..."

Letting the filthy words fall from his lips, Jensen couldn't help but blush but it seemed that Jared loved it because he slammed in all the way with one hard thrust, holding still inside Jensen just the way Jensen himself had done when burying his cock in silken heat for the very first time.

"What did... fuck you feel good... What did the other me do while...mmm...while you fucked his Jensen?" Jared asked, pulling back out almost all the way before sliding back in, torturously slow.

"Jared, more, Jesus, stop teasing," Jensen whimpered, hands gliding up over Jared's strong arms to pull at his shoulders. "He...oh... oh... he fucked his mouth, we filled him up from both ends."

Those words hit Jared hard, his eyes slamming shut at the same time as he started fucking into Jensen with deep, hard thrusts that punched small, desperate moans out of him each time the man bottomed out.

"Bet he fucking loved that," Jared groaned. "And... you knotted him, baby? Filled him up so well?"

"Yes!" Jensen cried out, equal amounts agreeing with Jared as a reaction to the orgasm he could already feel building inside him. "I... _fuck_! Put my knot in him, tied myself there and god...Jared... He came untouched from me...knotting him."

"Mmmm," Jared responded. "Just like you will? From me fucking you, from thinking about...his ass around your knot?"

Jensen couldn't get an answer out, he just cried out, body arching off the bed as the orgasm ripped through him, more intense than anything he'd felt before and he felt himself clamp down around Jared's cock. Jared thrust a few more times, sharp snap of hips, before he stilled deep inside Jensen and he could feel his lover filling him up. Feeling boneless from his release, Jensen could only moan softly when Jared gripped his hips tightly, fucking them both through the aftershocks.

"Damn, baby," Jared sighed, pulling out and stretching out beside Jensen on the bed.

Not having Jared inside him anymore made Jensen feel empty, bare, and he rolled over to fit himself up against Jared's body.

"I'm happy to be back," Jensen mumbled, sliding one arm over Jared's chest. "They were good to me but...they weren't you."

At those words Jared shifted around enough to look down at Jensen, leaning in for a lingering kiss that said more than any words would have been able to. Neither of them said anything but Jensen could tell that Jared held him even closer than he usually did, like he was scared Jensen would once more disappear if he didn't hold hm. It was a fear that lingered in Jensen as well and he clung to Jared while sleep started to tug him under. He was startled awake when Jared spoke, though.

"Jen," he said quietly. "Do you...wanna... I mean, you liked it so it would make sense."

"What would?" Jensen managed to get out around a yawn.

"Do you wanna knot again? Knot me?"

Jensen swallowed thickly as he felt Jared press a soft kiss into his hair, hand stroking down over his sides and he breathed out a content sigh at Jared's presence so close to him.

"I never dared to ask," he admitted. "I didn't know if you were interested in me when...I'm in that form."

He felt Jared's body move slightly and it took a second before he realized that the man was laughing softly.

"Baby, I let you lick me when you're in _that form_ so I would say I like you like that."

"That's different," Jensen pointed out, thinking about what the other Jared had said about wanting to fuck Jensen when Jensen was a dog.

"I want you, no matter what form you are in," Jared promised. "Claim you, and have you claim me. If you want that, it's yours to have. _I_ am yours to have."

A smile was on Jensen's lips when he finally drifted off to sleep, realizing that maybe he would get to have Jared just the way he wanted to. When sleep tugged him under he was met with dreams of Jared spread out beneath him, perfect body for Jensen to claim.

It was good being back with Jared, but he couldn't regret his time with the other version of them, not when it brought him and Jared even closer.


End file.
